yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Harmony and RPM get In Gear
'''Harmony and RPM get In Gear '''is the twentifth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot Nightmare Moon sends Tirek to reboot the Venjix Virus on Corinth, The Harmony Force Rangers must go with Jason and Aisha and team up with the rest of the RPM Power Rangers and stop their attempt. Peace in Earth/Pinkie Pie's Ranger Party/Nightmare Moon's New Phase/Soccer Practice One day, Twilight and Sunset were watching the morning sunset. Then, They decided to go see their friends. Soon, Pinkie Pie was at Sugarcube Corner preforming a Ranger Party, They were having a wonderful time celebrating it. Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon went to Corinth and send Tirek to reboot the Venjix Virus. Soon enough, Tirek made a new body for Venjix as he and Nightmare Moon made a deal with him. And finally, He excepted it. At Corinth, Scott Truman reported to his father, Colonel Truman about the return of Venjix. So, He sends him and Dr. K to regroup the rest of the RPM Rangers and find anyone on earth they can trust to investigate who's behind all of this. Back on earth, Rainbow Dash was doing some Soccer Practice for the big soccer game in a few days. Suddenly, A portal appeared from up in the sky as Rainbow looked. A ship appeared and landed in the woods as she investigated, And out of the ship were RPM Rangers from Corinth, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillion, Gem, Gemma, Tenaya and Dr. K. They ask for her help and the rest of the Harmony Force Rangers. Then, Jason Lee Scott and Aisha Campbell came and asked Dr. K what the problem was as she explained everything. At the Secret Lab/Harmony Force Rangers travel to Corinth At the Secret Lab, Ransik and Dr. K had a discussion with the Rangers of Nightmare Moon's plan for Tirek and Venjix to take over Corinth. Soon, Twilight came up with a plan that will prevent an invasion from Venjix. Soon, The Harmony Force Rangers join the RPM Rangers as they enter to portal to Corinth and stop Tirek and Venjix. Arriving Corinth/Meeting with Colonel Truman At Corinth, Twilight, Scott and their friends arrived just in time. Soon, They spoke to Colonel Truman about Twilight's plan to put a stop to Tirek and Venjix. It was a difficult decision to make, But he finally agreed to her plan. So, The Rangers prepare themselves for battle as Dr. K prepare the upgrades for the RPM Ultrazord and the new kill code for the Venjix Virus. Harmony and RPM Team up/Tenaya activates the Kill Code With the Harmony Force and RPM Rangers teaming up, The battle was on. As they fought off Tirek, Venjix and the army of Grinders, Tenaya and Dr. K secretly walk into the control room activate the Kill Code to shut the Virus down forever. And soon enough, Dr. K has finally succeeded the Kill Code. Megazord battle with Tir-X/Corinth saved by the Rangers However, Venjix begins his transformation with Tirek and became Tir-X. As they grew to their gigantic size, The Harmony Force and RPM Rangers call out all of their Zords. Soon, Twilight came up with a plan to combine their Zords with the RPM Ultrazord. As it worked, Dr. K was surprised how well tested it was as the Zords combined into the RPM Ultrazord Elemental Mode. With one strike, Tir-X was no more as Tirek teleported himself away. As the battle won, Everyone went towards the secret lab as Ransik was on Dr. K's screen saying how proud he was of her rangers. Then, It was time for Jason, Aisha the Harmony Force Rangers to go home as they said their goodbyes to Dr. K, Tenaya and the RPM Rangers and enter the portal Sunset opened and returned home. At Canterlot High, Twilight and Sunset were keeping in touch with their new friends from Corinth as they smiled happily at the sunset. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers RPM Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Doctor K *Tenaya *Colonel Mason Truman Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Zephyr Breeze *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Sunburst *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam *Venjix Virus Trivia * Transcript *Harmony and RPM get In Gear (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes